


Rose Colored Boy

by spellingbees



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Holding Hands, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbees/pseuds/spellingbees
Summary: Peter Pevensie meets Prince Caspian and does not like him. Until he does. Maybe a little too much.
Relationships: Caspian (Narnia)/Peter Pevensie, Caspian/Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Peter Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie, Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Based heavily on the movieverse, not the books, although it will stray from the plot quite early on)
> 
> This is also posted on my Wattpad account.

The first time Peter had seen Caspian, he was barely paying attention to him. Their entire first exchange had Peter too angry, too caught up in protecting his family, and after that too shocked, to pay attention to the things he saw later. Like the way Caspian's lips thinned when he was thinking. However, that was absolutely irrelevant.

The realization of who Caspian was had been a shock, and he assumed it had been the same for the other man.

"High King Peter..." Caspian had said, his voice taking on a slightly confused tone. Peter hadn't realized he would have an accent different than his own. Not that that mattered either.

"I believe you called," Peter had replied, his voice slightly shaky with exertion, surprise (at the sudden appearance of the other man), and relief (that his siblings were safe at least a moment more, and that there would not yet be bloodshed).

"Well, yes, but..." Caspian had trailed off, glancing at Peter, then his sibling, then looking Peter up and down once more. "I thought you'd be older."

This remark had given Peter a flash of annoyance, considering he had just held his ground rather well in the surprise sword fight between them.

"Well if you like, we can come back in a few years."

"No! No, that's alright, you're just... you're not exactly what I expected."

"Neither are you," Edmund had interjected, looking around at the many creatures around them out of the corner of his eye. This remark had gotten the attention partially off of his older brother's exchange, which Peter was grateful for.

Peter would admit that they had gotten off on the wrong foot, which only seemed to spur them into more fights and angry words, drawing swords before realizing what they were doing. It was rather embarrassing after the heat of the moment passed. Neither had meant their fighting to get so far.

Once they had gotten to Aslan's How and seen their numbers (which according to Caspian were much lower than the Telmarine army's), Peter had felt a hollowness in his stomach. He had never thought he'd have to go to war again. This was a drastically different Narnia from the one they left behind a year ago, or rather, hundreds of years ago. The thought of reliving battle, this time without Aslan to help them, was sickening. He had forced himself to push down the wave of panic that was rushing in and overtaking his body and mind. 

Before rushing into any planning, they had taken some time to eat and rest. Seeing the tomb, the stone table, had left his sisters especially a little shaken. Edmund had gone off somewhere with Lucy. Peter didn't know where, but he trusted Edmund enough at this point to keep the both of them safe, not to mention the cavern-like building had Narnians throughout it. Susan he suspected was sleeping. 

Peter found himself on the balcony-like space of the How. He looked out across the expanse of land, to the forest. Narnia was nothing like it was when he and his siblings had known it. When they had ruled it. It was a wilder Narnia now. It felt unsettling to Peter, and the familiarity he had at first felt upon their arrival was gone. Peter sighed. 

"Alright?" A voice came from behind him. Peter quickly turned to find Caspian approaching. 

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Peter asked a little sullenly. He sounded like a child, and immediately regretted his response. He had to act like a leader. He was a leader. Or at least, he used to be. 

"Look, I'd like to say that we're allies now, so we should be cordial with each other. We can't expect to lead an army to battle when we can't even get along," Caspian said, his tone a little awkward. 

"Alright." Peter wasn't sure how else to respond. He felt like he should say something else. "Narnia isn't the same."

"Did you expect it to be? It's been hundreds of years. Speaking of which, aren't you meant to be... dead?"

"No. We ended up back in our own world. Time passes differently there." 

"I used to hear stories about you, you know. About how High King Peter the Magnificent saved Narnia from the White Witch, and how all four of you ruled for years and it was a golden age in Narnia," Caspian said, sitting beside Peter. 

"And I suppose I haven't held up to your expectations, have I?" Peter asked him. 

"Well, maybe not at first, but I can already see that you care about your siblings more than anything, you lead naturally, and you fight for what you believe in. So, my expectations have changed, and you hold up to them rather well."

"Thank you," Peter murmured, unsure of how to respond. He felt both so much older and younger than Caspian at the same time. 

The two of them sat their in silence a moment longer, and then Caspian quietly left Peter. As he walked away, Peter sighed quietly. He was so tired already. Tired of fighting and war and uncertainty. He could only hope that the next 24 hours would be successful, and that he would be able to keep his family safe. That was the most important thing to him, really. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were the most important people in his life. He loved them so much, and he knew that he would make whatever sacrifice necessary for the three of them to stay safe. 

Even if it meant risking his own life.


	2. 2

Peter was angry at Caspian. He was the one who had been king for years. Caspian was nothing more than a runaway prince as of yet. Peter felt guilty when he thought that. He knew Susan would scold him for acting so high and mighty, but he also knew that Susan thought Caspian was handsome and that really made any reprimanding from her significantly less shameful on Peter's behalf. Everyone thought Caspian was handsome, and even Edmund had said that objectively he was pretty easy on the eyes. It was an offhand comment, and Edmund had simply gone back to whatever he was doing at the time (probably eating) and that had been that. Peter, however, couldn't stop thinking about it. 

He didn't really understand what was so incredible about Caspian. It was Caspian this, Caspian that, "Caspian is a prince, he's very handsome" over and over again. Not in those words, but Peter felt he could exaggerate. Caspian being a prince shouldn't have mattered. They were kings and queens, for God's sake. 

Which brings us back to why Peter was angry. Caspian, who had little to no battle experience, had argued with Peter of all people, the High King (or, as Peter didn't like to admit, perhaps former High King) of Narnia. Peter, who had led Narnia into battle numerous times, who had been in power during what was known as the Golden Age, and who had apparently been legendary. At least, according to Caspian himself. And yet he argued with him as if Peter had never been here before. Yes, this was a wilder and different Narnia, but it was still Narnia. It was still his home, the place he had prospered and grown into a man and lived many happy years in. 

But of course, because Caspian was ever so much older and handsomer and more fun than Peter, everyone agreed with him. Peter had been able to use his past experience to his advantage (with no help from Lucy mentioning Aslan) and gotten everyone to see his side, but it bothered him quite a bit that Caspian had almost had his way. This wasn't his home to defend, not truly. The Telmarines had invaded. It was Peter's home, that he had fought for time and time again. 

————

It was after the retreat at the castle where so many lives had been lost that Peter started to break. He had made mistakes during his time as High King, but never one with quite so many casualties. It hurt to know that he was partially responsible for the loss of the friends and family or people who had trusted him. It hurt his pride that Caspian had been right. 

He had drawn his sword against Caspian. He regretted it. He had just been so angry that he had been wrong, so angry at himself. He was angry that everyone had been right about Caspian. They were right that he was smart and good in a fight, and he was charming and handsome. Objectively speaking of course. 

Peter hated people doubting him, but what he hated even more was being wrong when he had been doubted. 

————

During Peter's battle with Miraz, he felt mostly numb. It was during a respite that he almost said something to Caspian. Some kind of apology or something to let him know he was grateful. Peter had truly thought he might lose, although he tried to mask that for at least Edmund's sake. He was endlessly glad that Lucy wasn't there. He didn't want her to see him in battle like this again, no matter how often she had when they were kings and queens. 

He couldn't give Caspian words, but he could give him the gift of taking the life that took his father's. And then when he didn't kill the cruel king, Peter knew they were in for a disaster of a battle. He only hoped Lucy would find Aslan, or she may very well be the last Pevensie left alive. He had never been afraid of dying in Narnia before, because when he was king it had been home. But now, in this different Narnia, it was always in the back of his mind. He wondered if he would appear back in his own world, alone. Or would he be genuinely dead. He wouldn't decide which he would prefer. 

And then they had won the battle. Aslan had come through, just as he had before, Lucy beside him. And suddenly Caspian was to be king and there were celebrations and Peter just felt so tired. 

It was late into the evening the day after the battle, and people were everywhere. Everyone was filled with joy, and a bit drunk on wine and victory. Susan seemed to be flirting with Caspian, a sight that made Peter's stomach curl. It was only because Susan was his sister, and he didn't like to see her with men. Lucy and Edmund were together, suddenly closer than ever after the battle. They had been sneaking wine, despite Peter telling them that they were children right now and they shouldn't be drinking much wine at all, especially of the Narnian sort. 

When Lucy had tired of running about and taking pastries and juices, she came to Peter. He was sitting in a chair, and she curled up in his lap, falling asleep quickly. It reminded Peter of what felt like only a few years ago and many years ago at the same time, which Lucy was only 5 or 6. 

Once everyone was up to bed, which didn't happen until the early hours of the morning, Peter couldn't help but remember the feeling he got looking at Susan and Caspian together.


	3. 3

When Peter woke in the morning, nearly afternoon, he felt disoriented. It felt strange to wake up in a castle again, and unsettling to open his eyes and be alone. He hadn't had a room to himself since they'd left Narnia, and since they had returned he had been sleeping near his siblings, mostly outside. 

Peter got up and looked about his room. There were windows to the right of his bed, and the door that led to the halls was on the left. On the wall opposite the bed there was a sort of archway that led to a small study or sitting room. Peter supposed that it's name depended on how it was used. 

After dressing himself and being brought breakfast to eat in the study (he had decided that for his purposes it would be called a study) a young girl in a serving uniform led him to the palace library, where his siblings and Caspian were found. Caspian and Susan were speaking quietly, and Peter felt something in his chest at the sight of them. Edmund was sat in a corner with Lucy, reading to her while she lay across most of the sofa they had settled on. Lucy could read perfectly well by herself, as she was technically grown up (and even then she could still read rather well) but she had always had a penchant for being read to. Normally Edmund wouldn't give in to her pleads, but after a battle must be an exception. 

Peter walked quietly over to where Susan and Caspian were. They were discussing something about Aslan. 

"Oh, Peter, hello," Susan greeted him. "We're to see Aslan this afternoon. He want to speak with just the two of us."

"Just us? Not Ed and Lu?" Peter asked. 

"Yes, I think it has something to do with us leaving, to be quite honest. I'm... well, I think we're going to have to be going back to our world rather soon." 

"Oh." Peter didn't know what else to say. 

————

Once Susan had settled with a book until Aslan called for them, Caspian asked Peter to walk with him. They strolled through the halls, and eventually out into the courtyard. 

"What's it like here now, for you?" Caspian asked. "Is it hard to adjust to hundreds of years of change?"

"It's different." Peter paused. "It's hard to compare the way Narnia was then to how it is now, because it's the same place and it feels like home, and yet I hardly recognize it."

There was a silence before Peter spoke again. 

"Do you know that when we arrived here, however the magic took us from our world to here, it dropped us where we used to live. The ruins of Cair Paravel. We didn't recognize it. We had walked and run and even played along that beach for years, looked at the same ocean and sky. And we didn't realize where we were until Ed found a piece of his stupid chess set."

"It's been what, a thousand years? Do you feel bad about it?" Caspian asked him. 

"I just feel like if we were truly meant to be in Narnia, if it were really our home, we would be able to recognize any land mark no matter how much time had worn on it." Peter admitted this to himself as much as he did Caspian. 

"I know it must feel strange to not have a feeling of belonging here anymore. If you'll let me, be fore you leave, I'd like to be your friend. Let me teach you the Narnia of my childhood, the Narnia I learned about."

Peter smiled softly at Caspian's offer. He really was rather nice. 

"That would be nice. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot, truly I am."

"It's nothing. We both made mistakes. Without the pressure of battle and the tension of competition, I think we can get along just fine. We can work together."

————

Susan and Peter walked on either side of Aslan, relishing in the feeling of being near the lion. Aslan was like no other creature; it was almost as if you could feel the magic seeping out of him and into the world. It was silent for awhile, until Susan spoke. 

"We aren't meant to come back, are we?" Susan's voice was soft and a bit sad. 

"No, child. You and Peter have learned all that Narnia can teach you, and all that I can teach you. You've grown up."

"When must we leave, Aslan?" Peter asked. 

"Not for awhile yet. You have some time. Narnia isn't quite ready to see you go."

"How long do we have, then? Can you tell us?" 

"Time will tell. The magic does not stay the same for any two moments. You'll know when it is time."

Some time later, Peter pondered Aslan's answers. They were vague, which wasn't necessarily out of character for the lion, but it left Peter feeling like he still had something to do or some purpose to fulfill. He couldn't figure out what it could possibly be. He wasn't angry with Caspian anymore. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were safe. Narnia was at peace once more, under a man who would be a fair and gentle king. 

Maybe that was it though. Regardless of what Narnia had in store for him, Caspian could use help. Peter's coronation years ago was something he could barely remember. He had spent the whole time wondering how he was supposed to be king of a country he had just arrived in last week, and then worrying that his panic showed on his face. Caspian didn't have much more experience than he had. 

So, Peter decided he could at least guide him through the first few weeks, or however long they had left. He wished someone had been there to do it for him. Not to mention, Caspian deserved a second chance. Maybe they would be able to be friends. Peter hoped so.


	4. 4

Peter and Caspian fell into a routine after that. Caspian had everything to do and little idea how to do it. Peter helped. Together they spoke about laws, chose members of the court, and Peter taught Caspian how to draw up official Narnian documents. Of course, Peter had been king a thousand years ago, so there were things even he didn't know what to do about, but they worked through it together.

As days passed by, the two became closer. Directly after the war, Caspian would have said he was closest to Susan, if only because they got along well and had a similar interest in books. Now, without hesitation, Caspian would say Peter.

When the workload got to be too much, the two would take horses and go out into the forest, Peter soaking in the feel of being in Narnia before he would inevitably have to leave and Caspian learning the land from a new point of view. A peaceful Narnia was one he had never known.

The two grew closer, laughing together and seeking each other out before they even realized it. Peter hadn't had friends his own age since before the war in their own world. It was strange for him to think that there was a time in his life that he hadn't known Narnia. In many ways he had lived in Narnia for over half of his life, although back at home it had been mere minutes. 

Caspian, on the other hand, had never had friends of his own. He had never needed anyone of his own age. He had his professor, who told him the stories of Narnian kings and queens past, and taught him of the sky and the land and the sea. When he was small he had his father, and for a brief time his uncle before he realized the man wanted nothing to do with him. Being with Peter was refreshing to Caspian. It was new. And so as the two sat working on various documents, he started to feel something else.

Caspian turned his head, watching Peter for a moment before saying, "Let's take a break. You're thinking too hard."

"I am not. How do you even know what I'm thinking about?" Peter replied, not looking up. Caspian put his hand on Peter's arm, gently pulling it away from his work to get his attention. Peter looked up, blinking. 

"You get this look on your face. Also, I've been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes," Caspian said, not bothering to remove his hand from Peter's arm. Peter shook his head slightly, embarrassed that he hadn't noticed.

The two stepped onto Caspian's balcony for a break. As Peter stood and looked at the Narnian landscape, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned his head to see Caspian looking at him intently.

"What is it?" Peter asked with a smile playing on his lips.

"When you look out at the land you truly look like a king. More-so than my uncle ever did, when these were his rooms in the palace. More than I do. It's beautiful."

"I'm sure you'll be a great king, I mean... thank you. But it is only that I knew the land when it was much younger. This is an older Narnia. You are much more fit to be king here than I am."

"Thank you Peter. For you kind words, and for everything. You're a lovely friend. I didn't really have friends when I was young." 

"What do you mean?"

"There was never anyone my age at the castle, or if there was they were servants' children and I wouldn't have been allowed to befriend them. Your friendship is so refreshing, Peter. I didn't know... I mean... I just—" Caspian paused, stumbling over his words. Peter was silent, waiting for him to finish. "I want you to know you're important to me. You know, before you go."

"I wish I didn't have to. I wish I could stay here forever. Back home, well, it doesn't feel like home."

————

"Peter, you spend all of your time with Caspian," Edmund said that evening. 

"That's not true," Peter replied after a moment. 

"See, you hesitated. You know it is. We're meant to be leaving soon. I'd like to go for a ride or something before we're all sent home by Aslan."

"Alright, well you could have said something earlier."

"I tried. I can never find you. You never leave Caspian's side. It's almost as if you're in love with the man," Edmund said, rolling his eyes. He slouched in the chair he was sitting in.

"I'm not! That's absurd."

"Alright, no need to be so offended. It was a joke. What is with you?" Edmund stood up abruptly a left the room, shaking his head a muttering something about finding Lucy. Peter sat uncomfortably, left to his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you sarah for telling me im good at writing

"Peter has been acting so strange."

"Edmund, for the last time. Peter is just busy. Now let me read because if I don't finish this book before we leave you're never hearing the end of it," Susan replied. 

————

"Lucy, do you think Peter has been acting weird?" Edmund asked.

"Not particularly? Why?"

"He hated Caspian. Practically despised him. And now they're proper best friends and they spend all their time together."

"Edmund, I think you're just bothered that neither of them want to practice swordsmanship with you. Find someone else."

"It's not that!" Edmund exclaimed as Lucy walked away from him. "I'm being serious you know!"

————

"Why don't you want to go home?" Caspian asked.

"What do you mean? I feel like it's obvious," Peter replied. There was a storm on the horizon, a big one from the looks of it, and the two were in Caspian rooms once again. They had originally planned to meet a man from Archenland, some political official that neither of them would remember by tomorrow, but word had been sent that the storm had delayed his journey. Peter was glad for the break, however. He had always loved storms, specifically rain though because he hated snow. 

"Well, don't you want to go home to your mother? Don't you have friends who will miss you? Don't you want to stay in the world you grew up in?"

"Well, yes I love my mother, and father, and I want to see them. I just don't feel as at home there as I do here. I don't have many friends anymore. After growing up once you start to look at things differently, and it's hard to keep friends when you feel nearly twenty years older than them. I didn't exactly grow up at home. All of my important growing happened here."

Caspian was silent for a moment. Lightning shot across the sky, followed closely by a loud boom of thunder than made Peter shiver. It was getting darker and darker outside, despite being mid afternoon, and Peter stood up to light the candles on the small table near where they were sitting. 

"Maybe that's why Aslan won't let you stay," Caspian said, turning towards Peter. "You've already grown up here, so why should you do it again? You've got to grow up in your own world."

"It's like you want me gone," Peter joked, although there was a slight waver of insecurity to his voice.

"What? No, no, no." Caspian grabbed his hand and Peter's eyes flickered down to it not making any effort to grab back. "Oh, um... Sorry—"

"No, just—" Peter broke off as Caspian pulled away. He took Caspian's hand in both of his, one hand linked and the other resting on top. "It's alright."

"More than anything, I want you to stay. It's just that I want you to do what's best for yourself and I want you to be happy and how could you be here, without your family?"

"I'd be happy with you." Peter's voice sounded nervous and vulnerable. He pressed his lips together, taking a deep breath in through his nose. Seconds passed as Peter waited for Caspian to say something. 

"Peter, I— I'm so sorry, I have to just..." Caspian stood abruptly. Peter watched him go, sinking back into the plush of the sofa. 

————

"Peter, are you alright?" Susan asked that night. Lucy and Edmund had gone to bed a bit ago, and everything was quiet save for the occasional turn of a page from Susan. 

"Yes."

"You don't sound it."

"Well, I am."

"Peter, honestly. What's wrong?" Susan asked, putting down her book and moving to sit beside Peter on the floor. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. 

"I've just had a... falling out with Caspian, I suppose. It'll be fine."

"You're awfully snappish tonight, are you sure that's all?"

"Yes, Susan, that's all. Please stop your poking and prodding and trying to figure me out."

"I'm just worried about you, Peter. We all are. One moment you're sulking and then you're acting extra sunny and then you're sulking again. And you're so attached to Caspian now. You know we'll likely never see him again, don't you?"

"Yes, Susan! I am very much aware of that. Please leave me alone!"

————

Late in the night, Caspian crept into Peter's rooms where he found him awake. Peter sat up, letting the blankets fall to around his waist.

"You're here," Peter whispered. 

"I am. I'm sorry," Caspian said. 

"It's alright. Don't worry about it."

Caspian opened his mouth, but didn't speak. 

"Come here, please?" Peter asked. Caspian tentatively stepped over to the bed. Peter slid the blankets off of himself and pulled them up to the pillows, then patted the space beside him. 

"Okay," Caspian said softly. 

"Just tell me what it is that made you leave?" Peter asked once they had settled down, laying on their backs. 

"You can't just say things like that, Peter! You can't tell me you would be happy with me when it's not true. When we'll never even have a chance to find out. You don't understand that I've lost everyone. Everyone. My mother and my father, to start. My uncle was a terrible man, and my aunt can barely look at me. You're my only friend, and you're leaving. At least you have your family waiting for you at home. At least you have family at all."

The silence that followed Caspian's outburst was deafening. Peter sighed. 

"I wish you could come with me," Peter said finally. And though they weren't much, there was a weight to those seven words that they both understood. So many things were left unsaid, and yet Peter seemed to say them all. There was nothing else that could be said. 

Peter and Caspian stayed there, drifting off to sleep as the moon rose high into the night sky.


End file.
